Le bal des fantômes
by Picotti
Summary: Pour Sir Nicholas, la fête d'Halloween signifie l'anniversaire de sa mort et chaque année, il prépare une grande fête. Mais Peeves, le Poltergeist de l'école lui en fait voir chaque année de toutes les couleurs. OS spécial Halloween.


**LE BAL DES FANTOMES**

Chaque année, le soir d'Halloween, Sir Nicholas préparait une grande fête pour célébrer l'anniversaire de sa mort. Le professeur Dumbledore lui allouait pour l'occasion l'un des plus grands cachots et il avait carte blanche quant à ce qu'il désirait. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé de prendre des précautions ou de s'assurer que les convives ne posaient pas de problème. Dumbledore avait toute confiance en lui et Sir Nicholas, à cette occasion, se sentait toujours un peu plus important que les autres jours.

Il préparait toujours avec soin la liste de ses invités : la Dame Grise, même si généralement elle ne daignait même pas y répondre. Parfois, elle venait faire un saut, l'air morose, se mêlait quelques instants aux autres et finissait par repartir. Ces jours-là, Sir Nicholas considérait que sa fête était des plus réussie. Il invitait également le Professeur Cuthbert Binns mais celui-ci lui avait déjà répondu à plusieurs reprises qu'il était touché de l'attention mais que malheureusement sa petite sauterie ne s'adressait qu'aux fantômes de l'école et qu'il aurait peur qu'un vivant ne vienne semer la pagaille. Sir Nicholas était d'avis de le mettre une bonne fois pour toute face au fait accompli mais Minerva McGonagall avait déjà essayé et rien n'y faisait. Le vieux professeur d'histoire n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était mort depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Edgar Clogg venait à tous les coups et les régalait de rocambolesques histoires de Quidditch. Lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, il pouvait même aller jusqu'à mimer les grands moments, qu'il avait vécu ou simplement vus, personne n'avait jamais pu le dire. On disait qu'il était jadis un excellent joueur réputé mais en réalité personne n'en avait jamais eu la confirmation. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sir Nicholas l'appréciait tout particulièrement et, même si lui-même ne s'y connaissait que piètrement en matière de Quidditch, il aimait leurs discussions sur le sujet.

Le Moine Gras non plus ne manquait jamais une occasion de venir. Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir se soûler comme au temps de son vivant mais sa bonne humeur était communicative, tout autour de lui ne résonnaient que rires et plaisanteries.

Mimi Geignarde venait parfois, pas toujours. Elle avait demandé un jour à Sir Nicholas pourquoi il fêtait l'anniversaire de sa mort et non pas celui de sa naissance et il avait alors répondu :

« Parce que la mort est pour moi une seconde vie et que le jour où on me trancha le col, je devins enfin un homme libre. »

L'adolescente avait fait la moue. Il la savait fort perturbée par son propre trépas et aurait aimé pouvoir trouver les mots qui l'apaiseraient mais il se demandait si elle le désirait réellement. Elle continuait de hanter les toilettes où elle avait trouvé la mort, ce qui offrait aux élèves cherchant un peu de tranquillité un endroit quasi-désert, à condition qu'elle n'y fût pas. Peu de monde se risquait cependant à subir ses effroyables laïus sur la mort et ses multiples douceurs. Les fantômes de l'école eux-mêmes trouvaient ça glauque et ennuyeux.

Il invitait également le club des cavaliers sans tête, espérant, ou plutôt désespérant, de pouvoir un jour intégrer leurs rangs. Mais tous se gaussaient de lui à cause de ce misérable lambeau de chair auquel sa tête était encore rattachée. A cette seule pensée, il sentait choir son chef et la colère s'emparait de lui.

Le Baron Sanglant était le fantôme des Serpentard et on ne pouvait pas spécialement dire que sa compagnie fût des plus agréables. Mais Sir Nicholas ne pouvait pas ne pas l'inviter, ne serait-ce que pour un point : il était le seul à savoir canaliser Peeves.

Et ce dernier était son gros dilemme. Lors de ses fêtes d'anniversaires, le poltergeist était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. C'était un trouble-fête. Il gâchait toujours tout, il était vulgaire, bête et mettait les invités mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il ne les faisait pas encore fuir bien évidemment. S'il l'invitait, le fantôme des Gryffondor pouvait être sûr que quelque chose allait mal tourner à un moment ou à un autre. Mais s'il ne l'invitait pas et qu'il venait à l'apprendre, alors c'était pire encore. Il avait bien essayé, quelques fois, de faire comme si de rien n'était mais quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche et il avait déboulé, ruinant en quelques secondes toute une soirée qui s'était à l'origine si bien annoncée.

Sir Nicholas ne savait plus où donner de la tête, si l'expression pouvait convenir. Il avait déjà tout prévu pour le buffet et les meilleurs plats faisandés avaient déjà été mis de côté pour lui par les elfes des cuisines. Il avait aussi beaucoup travaillé à la décoration de son cachot. Chaque année, Dumbledore lui allouait le plus grand, le plus sombre aussi. Les elfes avaient pour consigne de ne pas y faire les poussières et de gigantesques toiles d'araignées pendaient des plafonds. C'était une ancienne salle de théâtre que plus personne n'utilisait depuis bien longtemps et les fantômes l'avaient transformée en salle de bal. Du côté de la scène, pendaient de gigantesques rideaux en lambeaux de velours vert. Sir Nicholas aurait aimé qu'ils soient rouge, pour rappeler qu'il était le fantôme des Gryffondor mais depuis sa mort, il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire de magie.

Tenir une baguette dans ses mains lui manquait un peu. Il avait toujours aimé le contact de ce petit morceau de bois qui recelait pourtant une si grande puissance. Il enviait un peu tous ces élèves qui tenaient la leur, l'utilisant parfois (souvent) à tort et à travers. Il s'était souvent demandé du coup s'il avait réellement eu raison de ne pas aller dans la lumière et de rester sur place pour hanter le château, bien que « hanter » fut un bien grand mot au final. Il connaissait la vérité, il ne se voilait pas la face, ou en tout cas il ne se la voilait plus : il était resté parce qu'il avait eu peur de la mort, peur de disparaître et que, derrière la lumière, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le vide.

A y penser, il en frissonnait encore.

Il se reprit en se secouant, ce qui lui fit perdre la tête. Avec un juron étouffé, il la replaça sur ses épaules. Il contempla d'un œil critique la salle qui se déployait à ses pieds. Les buffets avaient été dressés et les victuailles disposées, soigneusement triées : les fromages ensemble, les viandes sur le milieu et les pâtisseries sur le côté. Tout était parfait. Des chauves-souris vivantes couinaient depuis les poutres où elles avaient élu domicile. Des grosses araignées velues tissaient ou retissaient leur toile. Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte. L'orchestre était en train de désaccorder leurs instruments, la fête allait être somptueuse.

« Bonjour Nick. »

Sir Nicholas se retourna pour voir derrière lui l'un des fantômes des oubliettes. C'était un petit monsieur au crâne chauve. D'aucuns racontait qu'il était un ancien élève qui s'était perdu un jour dans les couloirs et avait fini par mourir dans les tréfonds du château. Mais Sir Nicholas en doutait, il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années lorsqu'il était mort. La théorie d'un professeur aurait tout de même été plus plausible. Le fait était cependant que personne ne connaissait sa véritable histoire et qu'il se refusait à la raconter. Or, Sir Nicholas détestait spéculait sur ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Bonjour Elmer.

_ Joyeux anniversaire et bonne mort. »

Elmer faisait partie des invités. Chaque année, il ne manquait pas de venir, « pour rien au monde » disait-il.

« J'ai vu Peeves ce matin. »

L'ectoplasme de Sir Nicholas s'assombrit. Ce fichu poltergeist allait encore tout foutre en l'air.

« Il est courant.

_ Evidemment qu'il l'est, il sait toujours tout.

_ Je vous promets de trouver une solution pour le tenir à l'écart de notre petite sauterie.

_ Ah oui ? »

Il n'y croyait plus. On le lui avait promis tellement de fois, et il avait été déçu tellement de fois. Il était même allé trouver Dumbledore un jour et lui avait demandé d'exorciser le poltergeist.

« Ce n'est pas sain pour les enfants, je pense même qu'il est dangereux.

_ Les farces de Peeves sont d'un goût très modéré, je suis d'accord avec vous Sir Nicholas, avait répondu le directeur, mais je ne suis pas partant pour l'expulser de l'école. Qui sommes-nous pour juger ce qu'il est ? »

Il n'avait rien pu répondre mais il n'avait clairement pas été satisfait de l'entretien. Et depuis, Peeves continuait de mener la vie dure à tout le monde. Sir Nicholas avait cru comprendre que Rusard poursuivait le même but que lui à son sujet. Mais à deux, que pouvaient-ils bien faire ?

Elmer lui envoya un clin d'œil, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Vous verrez, ce sera mon cadeau pour votre anniversaire.

_ Ah oui ? Euh… eh bien merci.

_ Non, ne me remerciez pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Vous le ferez lorsque vous comprendrez. »

Et il fit demi-tour, le laissant flottant sur place. Il était intrigué. Si Elmer parvenait effectivement à se débarrasser de lui, alors ce serait une grande première dans l'histoire de l'école. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait particulièrement curieux.

Il passa le reste de la journée à terminer l'organisation de sa soirée et enfin, sur le coup de neuf heures, lorsque la nuit fut bien tombée et que le château tout entier était en pleine soirée d'Halloween, tout était prêt et les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver. Sir Nicholas les accueillit tous un par un personnellement. Personne n'avait de cadeau et c'était parfaitement normal. Après tout, que pouvait-on bien offrir à un fantôme ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ait particulièrement besoin de quoi que ce soit. Quant à l'envie, la seule chose qu'il désirât plus que tout était d'être enfin accepté dans le club des cavaliers sans tête. Mais une fois de plus, il avait reçu une lettre de refus.

« Désolé vieux, s'écria Sir Patrick dont la tête prenait un air désolé sous son bras, mais vous connaissez le code. Comment voulez-vous faire des passes avec votre tête si celle-ci reste accrochée à vos épaules ? »

Le raisonnement était très juste mais Sir Nicholas n'en démordait pas. Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, on disait de lui qu'il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

« Je pourrais être l'exception. Je pourrais vous servir d'arbitre.

_ Non, je suis désolé mais si on commence comme ça, alors on devra aussi accepter tous les égorgés et là, ça deviendra vite du grand n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas contre vous mon ami, mais c'est la loi de notre club. Bon anniversaire quand même. »

Et il fila vers la salle où l'attendaient les autres, se passant leurs têtes de main en main. Sir Nicholas délaissa l'entrée pour se rendre sur la scène, au-devant de l'orchestre qui cessa de jouer. Il se racla la gorge, ce qui fit menacer sa tête de tomber.

« Mesdames et messieurs, mes chers invités, je vous remercie vivement d'être venus une fois encore célébrer avec moi l'anniversaire de ma mort. Comme vous le savez, il y a cinq cents trois ans de ça, j'ai cessé ma vie de sorcier pour entrer dans ma non-vie. Le temps a passé depuis et me voici ce soir, toujours au poste de fantôme de la maison Gryffondor, toujours présent pour hanter Poudlard. »

Quelques fantômes sifflèrent entre leurs doigts, certains applaudirent, tous poussèrent des exclamations d'encouragement. Avec un sourire, il continua.

« Aujourd'hui n'est pas différent des autres années. C'est un an de plus qui vient de s'écouler, un an de plus que nous allons entamer tous les uns auprès des autres. Je sais que nous pourrions continuer ainsi indéfiniment et j'en serais fort aise…

_ Moi pas ! »

Et voilà, le caquètement qui suivit cette déclaration était on ne peut plus précise : Peeves venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Contrarié, Sir Nicholas sentit sa tête glisser sur son épaule, ce qui fit hurler de rire le poltergeist. Elmer n'avait-il pas dit que ce soir ils ne seraient pas importunés ? Le regard du fantôme erra parmi ses congénères, les regardant d'en bas comme sa tête pendante lui montrait un monde inversé. Il y trouva Elmer. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! caquetait Peeves en voletant au plafond, dénichant une à une les chauves-souris. Mes voeuuuuux les pluuuuus sincères ! »

Et il fila en piquet vers le buffet, renversa une pièce montée dont la crème avait tourné depuis bien longtemps. La table trembla sur ses tréteaux dans de grands craquements et les choux se répandirent au sol en roulant. Une rumeur de mécontentement monta de l'assemblée sous les rires de Peeves qui, lui, flottant à un mètre au-dessus du sol, se tenait les côtes. Alors Elmer s'avança sur la scène à son tour. Sir Nicholas serrait les poings.

« Tout va bien se passer mon ami, laissons la magie opérer.

_ La magie ?

_ Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Et il fit de grands gestes du bras en murmurant quelques incantations. Sir Nicholas le savait, certains sorciers étaient capables de faire de la magie sans baguette. Lui, il n'y était jamais parvenu. Il fallait un bon niveau pour ce faire et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était de loin meilleur fantôme qu'il n'avait été sorcier. Tous les membres de l'assemblée semblèrent s'illuminer, Sir Nicholas, Elmer et l'orchestre compris. Seul Peeves continuait à mélanger les victuailles, écrasant cette fois un morceau de fromage dont les relents arrivaient jusqu'au couloir dans une tarte aux fraises aussi noires et vertes qu'un blason raté de Serpentard. Dans un « pop » sonore, la magie opéra effectivement et sous les yeux ébahis du poltergeist qui s'était retourné pour voir si on l'observait, se tenait maintenant une bonne trentaine de Barons Sanglants.

Il en resta bouche bée.

Ce fut au tour de Sir Nicholas d'éclater de rire, plus encore lorsque Elmer clama :

« Eh bien Peeves, retrouve donc le vrai. Prendras-tu le risque de le mettre en colère ce soir ? »

Entrant dans le jeu, les invités firent qui des grimaces, qui un air menaçant. Le poltergeist poussa un couinement de frayeur et disparut au-travers d'un mur. Riant à gorge déployée, Sir Nicholas tapa sur l'épaule d'Elmer.

« Bien vu mon ami et merci pour ton cadeau. »

Car ce soir, ils allaient pouvoir faire la fête tous ensemble sans craindre de voir le maudit poltergeist tout ficher en l'air.


End file.
